No Idea
by GreekGoddess00
Summary: Two-shot. This is my idea of how Nina and Eddie should get together.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, Guys! I know you are all probably thinking, "Shouldn't you be working on I'd Lie?", but I couldn't help myself! I'm so aggravated that there are no Nina/Eddie stories as far as I have seen. I thought that maybe, just maybe, I would have the first Neddie story. But I probably don't. But it is still okay. This takes place the first day Eddie arrives at Anubis House, when he says she is the best thing he's heard sine he got there. But instead of it going on like the episode, I changed it to fit my liking.**

**Chapter 1: No Idea**

Nina's POV:

"You're the best thing I've heard since I got here." Said the new kid, Eddie. He was cute. I blushed. Fabian was probably too wrapped up in Joy, his 'study buddy' to notice anything.

"Thanks." I said.

After dinner, I was on my bed, listening to loud music on my iPad. I was surprised to actually hear the knock.

"Come in!" I yelled.

It was Fabian.

"Hey, Nina."

I turned my music up louder, ignoring him.

"Why are you acting like this? I shouldn't even be asking. I know what this is about. You're jealous of Joy and I."

I paused my music. I was aggravated. In case you didn't know I have stopped being a goody two shoes a few weeks ago. No one has noticed, because they are too wrapped up in their own little worlds. And I perfectly understand that. But Fabian and Amber noticed. I told Amber why: I was tired of acting so perfect. I had changed my ways when I came here. Back in California, I wasn't a goody two shoes. Fabian thinks I did this to impress him.

"Fabian. I am going to tell you this once, and once only: I wasn't a good girl in America, so I don't know why I'm putting the act up here. I am going to be myself."

"This is not you, Nina. I know that."

"Fabian. This goody two shoes thing was an act! Do you not get it? I acted like this to experiment. Get out of my room." I said, pushing him out.

I sat back on my bed, bored. I decided to go to the gym. That always helps. See, I am a gymnast and a cheerleader. Just, I don't do it here because of the act. I have been doing it since I was four years old. I haven't did it in a while since America.

I threw on a cami and the really short shorts that I always practice in. I did my basic training routine, and thought about trying out for the cheer team. People could finally see the real me.

I started to get tired. As I was walking back to the house, I realized it was 9:50. When I walked in, everyone was in the common room except the new kid.

"Where have you been?" asked Patricia.

"What are you wearing?" Jerome asked looking me up and down.

"Practicing." I said. "Get used to it."

Before I went up the stairs, the new kid walked into the common room. I didn't stick around long enough for him to talk to me.

I went to take a quick shower and get changed into shorts and a t shirt.

I was so tired the minute I shut my eyes I drifted asleep.

**Eddie's Pov:**

As I was going into the common room, I heard the Yacker ask someone

"Where have you been?"

"What are you wearing?" the blonde guy asked someone.

"Practicing. Get used to it." It was the hot American girl. She was wearing a cami and short shorts. She went up the stairs.

I went back to my room. I fell asleep, dreaming about Nina I think the American girl's name was.

_I was giving her a red rose. I was dressed in a tux, while she was in a beautiful knee-length white dress, like we were going to a dance._

"_Thank you, Eddie." She said._

"_Your welcome babe." I said picking her up and spinning her. I put her down. She tucked some of her hair behind her ear._

"_I love you," she breathed._

"_I love you, too." I said._

_I leaned in to kiss her-_BEEP BEEP BEEP!

I hit my alarm clock. I was aggravated because I woke up from the perfect dream.

I quickly got dressed and went into the dining room to have breakfast. As soon as I took a seat, Nina came in looking as beautiful as ever and frowned a bit when I guess she discovered that a brunette was in her spot. The only empty seat was next to me, so she sat down in it.

When she saw me, her eyes lit up and she smiled warmly at me.

"Morning." She told me.

"Morning." I replied.

When everyone was leaving to go on their way to school, I stopped Nina and asked her if she wanted to walk with me.

"Sure." She said. "I'd love that."

**Sorry it is kind of short. I am working on chapter 12 for I'd Lie. I plan on finishing it soon. I hope you guys like this. But if no one really likes this I will make it a oneshot. Please review so I could continue! And, I probably will make a Fabina story as I have nothing against it. I read every review you guys!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything! I own the plot. Just wanted to put that out there.**

**Thanks, you guys! I will continue this! And I just wanted to make sure, if you guys didn't know this, Big Time Rush's No Idea is kind of like a theme song for this story.**

Nina's POV:

Eddie and I are going to be great friends. He has no idea how I really feel about him.

When we got to school, he walked me 1st period.

"Thanks," I said, flirtatiously. I didn't know if Fabian could hear me or not, but let's just say I want to make sure he is aware that I have moved on.

"You're welcome." He said back in the same tone.

We walked to our seats, and had barely even touched our lips to each other's ( the room was empty) when Fabian walked in.

"You… you… you cheated on me! We're over!" he yelled.

"What? How could you end something that _never started_? Huh? Cat's got your tongue? Now go back to your 'study buddy', Joy."

Fabian was speechless. He angrily walked out of the classroom.

"Now where were we?" Eddie asked.

I crushed my lips against his. When we started hearing footsteps, we pulled away, each blushing crazily.

When we were walking back to the House, Eddie decided to break the silence.

"Would you be my girlfriend?" he asked coolly.

"Of course!" I yelled, kissing him to prove that I meant it.

**Sorry this is a short story. I decided to make it only a two-shot. I'm sooo sorry, guys! I've just been really busy, lately! And plus you guys still have the readers' choice story, right? Please don't be mad! This is only my idea of how Nina and Eddie should start dating.**


End file.
